


Be My Baby

by Zurenika



Category: N.Flying (Band), SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika
Summary: Dawon doesn't realize his feelings for Youngbin until Seunghyub gets in the picture.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hyung! Hyung! Isn't that Youngbin hyung?!" Cha Hun pointed out just as they were leaving the restaurant. 

Everyone turned to look at the direction Hun pointed at. There, half hidden by the shadows sat a lone figure wearing a dark hoodie and a bucket hat pulled down almost to his eyes. But even with the disguises on, they were 100% sure that it SF9's leader. 

"Let's go drink with him! It's still early anyways!" Jaehyun said as he started to walk towards the table.  

Seunghyub managed to grab the back of his jacket and stop him in his tracks. "Wait, stop. No, Jaehyun. You should all go home and rest," he said. 

"But hyung, he's drinking all alone! there must be something wrong! We should ask him!" Again, Jaehyun made a move to approach the table but Seunghyub didn't let go. 

"I'll go talk to him. You all go back to the dorm and rest." Seunghyub repeated exchanging a look with Kwangjin. 

Their bassist nodded and manhandled Jaehyun and the rest of the guys outside. Seunghyub watched them pass through the exit before approaching the table thankful that the restaurant wasn't full of customers. 

"Yow, yow," he greeted knocking on the table. Youngbin looked up at him, cheeks burning a bright red and eyes glazed. 

"S-seungjjang!' he exclaimed smiling wide.  

"Woah, you're already pretty drunk to start calling me that," Seunghyub said taking the seat opposite Youngbin. "Maybe you should stop?"

Youngbin shook his head. "This is one of the few times when I can drink. Come on grab a glass and drink with me."

Seunghyub tried to refuse but Youngbin had already ordered two more bottles of soju and another plate of pork. 

"So, is there something wrong?" Seunghyub asked once he had a couple of drinks in him. 

Youngbin was toying with the meat on his plate and Seunghyub almost thought that the guy didn't hear him. 

"Nothing. It's nothing. I'm just - stressed, I guess," Youngbin answered after a while. 

"Stressed about what?" 

Youngbin shrugged and finally looked at him. "Everything! I don't know. I just... there are just days when everything's too much," he answered. 

Seunghyub regarded him for a moment and decided to trust in what he said even though he feels as if there's something that's really bothering Youngbin. 

"Don't worry. I know how you feel. It really gets too much sometimes," Seunghyub replied. Being the leader of the group entails more responsibility on their shoulders. 

"You know you can talk to me any time, right? If ever you feel like this again?" he added. 

Youngbin smiled up at him and thanked him. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawon glanced at the clock, surprised to hear someone knocking at almost 4 am. He grabbed a bottle of water and went to the living room, where the monitor was mounted. There, standing in front of their dorm was N.flying's leader, Lee Seunghyub. 

Confused, Dawon hurried towards the door and opened it. 

"Oh, Dawon-ah! hello! Uhmm, I brought Youngbin home," the guy said as he shifted on his feet. Youngbin was draped on his back, fast asleep.  

"Come in, come in. Let me help you with hyung,"Dawon replied opening the door wider and helping Seunghyub in carrying Youngbin in. They laid Youngbin down on the couch. 

"I'm really sorry for barging into your dorm at this time," Seunghyub said, panting slightly. 

"It's fine, hyung. Uhm, can you go back to your dorm though? You can spend the night here if you want," Dawon offered. 

"Oh, no, no. I'm fine. I could get back to our dorm just fine. Thanks for the offer though," he replied. "Well then, I should go. I'm really sorry, Dawon," he repeated as he made his way towards the exit. 

"Well, thanks for bringing Youngbin hyung home! Take care!" Dawon said after his retreating figure. 

He was just supposed to grab a glass of water but things took a turn. 

=========================================================

Youngbin walked towards the kitchen nursing his head. He couldn't remember what happened last night. He knew that Seunghyub joined him for a drink and then he woke up inside the dorm. It was unusually quiet today and for that he was thankful. 

"You're finally awake," 

Youngbin jumped. He whirled around and found Dawon standing in the middle of the room. 

"Good morning to you too," Youngbin groaned as he reached for a bottle of water, finishing it in three gulps. 

"So, you were with Seunghyub hyung last night?" the younger guy started, crossing his arms over his chest. Youngbin didn't miss the tone of Dawon's voice when he asked the question but he decided to ignore it. 

"Oh, how did you know?" Youngbin asked. Whatever that was, he's going to ask the guy later or you know, if he remembers it.  His throat was still parched and the headache is getting worse.

"He brought you here last night," Dawon replied, his voice getting a bit loud. "Do you know what time it was?" 

"God, please. Can you keep it down?!" Youngbin retorted, covering his ear with both of his palms. 

"We didn't even know you were out drinking! you could have called one of us or our manager!" 

Youngbin smirked. "Gee, I'm sorry for making you worry, dad. It won't happen again," he answered in a mocking tone. "What's wrong with you? It's not the first time I went home late after drinking," Youngbin said. 

Dawon was silent, eyes fixed to the floor. On a normal day, Youngbin would prod the other guy and get him to open up but he badly needed a shower and sleep and plenty of water. 

"Okay, I'm really sorry Dawon," Youngbin sighed. "I just... let's talk about this later, okay? Let me just get some shut-eye," he said. 

Still, the other guy remained quiet. Youngbin shrugged and walked away. 

"What is wrong with me?" Dawon muttered after hearing the door to Youngbin's room shut close. He was well aware of the fact that he had raised his voice on their leader but at that moment, he couldn't stop himself. The thought of Youngbin with Seunghyub just made all his insides curl.


	2. Two

"Ok, sweeties, let's take a break~"

Juho groaned out loud looking at Youngbin with annoyance "Seriously? You too, hyung?" he said

"Why? What's wrong?" Dawon asked plopping down beside Juho.

"Seunghyub hyung loves saying 'sweetie' a lot it's getting on everyone's nerves already," Juho replied rolling his eyes.

"What? it's cute," Youngbin said defensively before excusing himself to go outside.

"I guess that explains where Youngbin has been disappearing to the last few days," Jaeyoon quipped when he was out of earshot.

"Wait, what do you mean, hyung?" Dawon asked, turning around to face Jaeyoon.

"Well, you know, he's going out a lot lately - our Youngbinnie. I thought he was seeing someone so I didn't ask him about it. I figured he'd tell us when he's ready," Jaeyoon answered.

Before Dawon could say anything more, a deep voice rang out from the hallway, "Sweetie?~"

Of course, Seunghyub would appear right this moment.

"Oh, hey guys. Uhmm where's Youngbin?" he asked as he stepped inside the room. Juho immediately rushed to him and pulled him into one corner of the room to talk. The rest of the members broke into different groups and started chatting among themselves.

"Seunghyub!" Youngbin called when he finally returned to the practice room. N.flying's leader said his goodbye to Juho and then approached Youngbin. They talked for a little while both smiling so wide that Dawon thought their faces would tear. After about five minutes, Seunghyub left and they resumed the practice.

____________________________________________________________________

It was already 3 in the morning and yet Dawon was busy playing on his tablet. Inseong usually doesn't mind the sounds but this time, Dawon has been muttering non-stop while playing the game.

"Okay, out with it!" Inseong said, sitting up on his bed. Rowoon and Chani are already out for their drama filming, leaving the two of them in the room.

"Out with what?" Dawon asked, still busy with his tablet. Inseong noticed how Dawon was pressing a little hard on the tablet's screen.

Inseong considered beating around the bush but Dawon isn't that sort of guy and if he wants to really understand the other's surly attitude, the truth would be the best thing.

"Well, for one, you were shooting daggers at Seunghyub when he entered the practice room!" Inseong exclaimed. "I'm just thankful that Juho was there to talk to him so he didn't notice it,"

"Nope. You're wrong. Just you're imagination," Dawon retorted turning his back to Inseong.

Inseong sighed. He walked over to Dawon's bunk and pulled the gadget out of the younger one's hands.

"Yah!"

"Talk!" Inseong said. "I may not be the leader but I'm still the oldest here and it's my job to help Youngbin in keeping all of you in line.,"

"It's nothing, okay?!" Dawon answered, covering his face with a pillow.

"Seriously, I'm dealing with a child," Inseong sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well I am a child," Dawon retorted.

Inseong rolled his eyes. Here goes nothing, he thought.

"Are you - jealous of Seunghyub?" he asked, tentatively.

"No! What the hell?! Where did that even come from, hyung?!" Dawon replied finally sitting up on his bed. Even in the dim light, Inseong can see that his face was flushed and it took everything in him not to burst out laughing.

"Geez, it's a simple question, you didn’t need to be all defensive," he answered. Dawon laid down on his bed once again and turned to face the wall.

Inseong wanted to press further but he knew doing so would make the younger guy be a lot more closed off.

"Well, good night," Inseong said instead.

He went back to his bed, thinking. He wasn't joking when he said Dawon was looking at Seunghyub with a deadly glare when he was talking to Youngbin and maybe, Dawon wasn't aware he was doing it. Anyhow, a plan was forming in Inseong's head and he knew he wouldn't be able to do it alone.


End file.
